coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9602 (2nd November 2018)
Plot Early in the factory office, Sarah sees Nigel Steadman arriving for a meeting with Peter which he hastily puts off, saying they'll meet Speed Daal later instead. He asks Sarah to keep the matter from Carla as he's planning a surprise. With some reluctance, Leanne agrees to meet Nick later for a drink. Faye points out to Tim how much Gina is doing for them while Sally is in prison. Carla is flustered when she meets Nick. She snatches a bank letter from Sarah which she claims to Peter is just new terms and conditions. Peter tells Carla he has a dentist's appointment at dinner. She can tell from his manner he's lying and gets the truth from Sarah about the meeting with Nigel. Ali finds Ronan Truman's mum, Patti, waiting for him outside the flats as she has a lot of questions to ask about her son's death. Kate is devastated to hear about Sinead's cervical cancer. Carla interrupts Peter's meeting, having heard from Nigel's PA what the meeting is about. She forthrightly tells him he'll never have a slice of the business and makes him leave. Peter tells her he acted like he did as she's frozen him out of managing the factory. She assures him they make a good team but need to trust each other. He agrees to try again. Ali tells Patti his lie about Ronan's death. She's suspicious of him and demands the full story. Michelle worries where Ali has got to. Kate offers Daniel her full support. Tim visits Sally and tells her how well Gina is looking after them. Sarah advises Peter to talk to Carla more and wonders if the two of them still have a thing going for each other as they have arrived to meet later in the Rovers. Michelle finds Ali in tears after talking to Patti for three hours. He feels guilty as she told him he was a hero and thanked him for helping her son. Unable to cope, he storms off. Carla finds Michelle in tears as she watches him go. Gina arrives home to a surprise meal and tickets to see Weatherfield County. Michelle can't bring herself to tell Carla the truth. Robert arrives home to comfort her. Having been stood up by Carla, a furious Peter goes through her desk and finds the bank letter which confirms funds have been secured to enable her to buy him out. Retaliating, he rings Nigel and tells him the deal is back on. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nige Steadman - Matthew Stathers *Patti Truman - Anne Kent Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla demands to know what Peter is playing at when he meets an Underworld rival; and Ronan's mother Patti asks Ali to talk her through her son's final moments. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,690,963 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes